


Lull me

by YoonLolina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, and drunk, and he wants to dance, and jihoon is so hella whipped, and the catalyst of this mess, carat, dont follow jihoons example children, finishing a career is exhausting, hoshi is horny, i feel you jihoon, jeonghan is a shithead, jihan is barely there, like you dont notice if you dont pay attention, little mix mentioned - Freeform, mingyu is barely mentioned, more like woman like me, this was my attempt at crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonLolina/pseuds/YoonLolina
Summary: Soonyoung is drunk. And horny.Jihoon's tired.And Jeonghan's never gonna let them live this down.





	Lull me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! This is my first work written in english from the start so I'm really excited! Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I rated this only because of the swearing and drinking.

To say Jihoon’s tired is an understatement.

He’s exhausted, living every day off of iced americanos with three or four pumps of espresso, feeling as if he’s driving 1000mph and realizing that it’s still not enough. So, by September (the third month of his last semester of college), tiredness is basically his state by default.

He tries not to doze off at classes, tries to concentrate to finish his works at home –although he has the attention span of a fucking goldfish –and tries to sleep at least three hours every night, but there’s so much chasing after him and there’s. _Not. Enough. Time_.

Which, honestly, would be fine if he were only dragging himself into that pit of hell, but no. Because his sweet –no one will ever catch him saying that aloud –Soonyoung is more and more hurt with every day that passes and Jihoon is not able to spend time with him. And Jihoon can’t handle the guilt anymore, can’t deal with the sad looks of his boyfriend when he rejects his dates to finish some paperwork that’s due the next morning.

So, he swallows down the little voice in his head that’s saying he’s wasting time, he shouldn’t be lazing off like that, he should be in front of his computer; and instead let’s Soonyoung drag him to some random college party he has been talking about for weeks now.

It’s a nice party though, he has recognized his friends scattered all over the house –who lives here is something he absolutely doesn’t know, but after five years of college parties, he’s learned not to ask. The crowd is huge, or he has forgotten how these parties used to be, and everybody is in some level of intoxication from alcohol. Even his dumb and pretty boyfriend, who’s right in the middle of the dance floor and throwing some of his best dance moves without even bothering who’s next to him. Jihoon smirks at that, because he _knows_ Soonyoung is aware of his attention, and that’s enough for the older. Even more so when he’s drunk.

However, Jihoon’s not drunk. He hasn’t even taken a sip of anything, because he agreed to have some fun but he has to wake up early for his internship and he doesn’t even want to think of waking up with a hangover. His body is not the same as when he was just starting college, and his hangovers prove it to him. The last time he threw up the entire morning, whilst Soonyoung only had a headache and rubbed his back while he gagged. It was even more unfair when he thought of how much his boyfriend had drank compared to him.

So he just sits in the comfy couch of the living room –right in front of the dance floor, a red cup of some unknown liquid forgotten in his hand. Even though the atmosphere is heavy and the air smells strongly of vodka and ron, he’s relaxed. The couch is helping, too, hugging his small frame and letting his feet rest. Besides, he likes having Soonyoung right in front of him, and he knows that if Jeonghan were next to him he would get endlessly teased for how _smitten_ he is by Soonyoung. But his boyfriend deserves it, with his small yet sexy movements, his eyes closed and a satisfied smile in his face. He looks devastatingly beautiful, and Jihoon likes to just be there, watching his boyfriend enjoy his attention.

But he knows that moment is too good to last, and he’s proven right when Jeonghan throws himself in the couch, right next to him, making them both jump a little off the couch because of it. The black haired newcomer has brought Joshua with him, both holding hands and with a little spark in their eyes that shows just how much they’ve drunk already.

─We’ve got you a little surprise, Jihoonie. –Singsongs the eldest, his voice barely understandable, and Joshua laughs, covering his mouth with his free hand. And just with that gesture, Jihoon already knows that those two shitheads he has as friends have done something to mess with him. But before he has the time to even ask them what the fuck have they done this time, the DJ (who is it, though? He thought they were just playing music from Spotify) changes the music and he can recognize the song that’s starting. And, oh boy, he’s gonna kill them the next morning and he doesn’t even care if they remember why or not.

Looking back at Soonyoung, he knows the other recognizes the song as well, because he immediately makes his moves even more daring and finds his gaze through the crowd. Soonyoung is looking at him as if he wants to eat him, and walks towards him slowly but with so much determination that Jihoon finally understands just how drunk his boyfriend is.

“Woman Like Me” is playing, the female voices of the song bringing out a sensual –_and drunk_ –Soonyoung, who is set in giving him a striptease. The first time it happened was funny as hell, because they were just drinking with their friend group in Mingyu’s dorm, and suddenly the song popped up in the playlist and something switched in his boyfriend. They all thought it was just a coincidence, that Soonyoung was just _that_ wasted, but their next parties proved them wrong. That song –and only that specific song –made his older boyfriend horny and sensual, and Jihoon always had a hard time surviving those three long minutes without giving his friends something to laugh off.

So, even though the rest of the party is oblivious to the change of song or to the guy walking away from the dance floor towards the couch, Jihoon knows Jeonghan and Joshua are watching everything with hawk eyes, but he’s honestly too tired to care. He lets his attention fall onto Soonyoung, who’s now in front of him and smiling with so much confidence while he moves his hips, closer and closer.

Jihoon enjoys these stripteases, he’s always have. Soonyoung is so… Breathtaking, so handsome and alluring that he has to make the effort of not grabbing his waist or press the other’s thighs. And, when Soonyoung finally straddles his lap –still moving his hips, Jihoon lets his head fall back on the couch, too tired to do anything more than watching the pretty face of his boyfriend, who’s looking at him with half lidded eyes, the spark of lust making them shine under the shitty almost-off-but-not-yet lights.

And everything feels so good: Soonyoung in his lap, moving slowly to make their crotches meet but not quite completely, his face showing him his desire and love at the same time and the bass of the song making their bodies tremble. It’s alluring, and Jihoon keeps watching his boyfriend until his own eyes start to feel heavy, and the last thing he remembers is how comfortable he feels there –trapped between a comfy couch and Soonyoung’s body, with the rhythm of “Woman Like Me” playing in the background.

▬▬▬▬▬▬

─Did he just…?

─Hannie, was he drunk? Is he asleep?

─Oh guys, I’m _so_ gonna get laid for this!

▬▬▬▬▬▬

When Jihoon wakes up, he gets up with a jolt. He’s in his bed, tucked nicely and with some loose pajamas that are probably of Soonyoung –he hates sleeping with tight clothes, so he developed the habit of borrowing his boyfriend’s clothes, instead of buying some for himself –and the curtains hide the sunlight trying to bathe the bedroom. He’s comfortable, and feels _rested_, which is weird because how long has it been?

The last thing he remembers is the party, and Soonyoung giving him a striptease and Jihoon’s just _so_ confused, because he’s sure he wasn’t drunk but he can’t quite remember the rest of the night.

So he looks through his room, trying to find something that can explain his lack of memory, but the only thing that he registers is the alarm clock showing the numbers 11:11. He almost trips with the sheets in his legs when he gets out of bed, moving frantically. He’s so _fucking late_ for his internship, and he doesn’t even know what excuse to give because he’s still not sure what happened; so he lets his mind run fast, trying to make some sense of it all, while he takes the bottom part of his pajamas off and grabs some black jeans and runs to the door.

And he should really remember that he’s not that smart after waking up, but the rush fogs his mind and is only until he opens the door and steps on the pants he’s trying to put on –therefore, falling face first to the floor –that the adrenaline fades off a little. Enough for the pain to register all the way to his bones, and for him to remember that he should _never _run before two hours from waking up.

So, Jihoon groans and rolls over to lie on his back, and it’s then that he hears his boyfriend running towards him. –Jihoonie! Oh my god, are you okay!? Does it hurt?!

He would’ve laughed at that last question, because he just fell_ on his face_, but he’s trying not to cry. His nose hurts, and he doesn’t even want to think of it being broken. Jihoon can’t even open his eyes, who burn as well from the pain, and just groans –hoping that it is enough of an answer for Soonyoung, who has his face cradled in his warm hands.

─Baby, where does it hurt? –Jihoon tries to mumble an answer, but what leaves his mouth is a croaked sound. –I need you to try, honey, please. I need to know to help you.

And, in the midst of all the pain, Jihoon feels all warm because Soonyoung is the sweetest person he could have ever found for himself. So he does his best and whispers a barely audible “nose” that has Soonyoung working.

One more thing he’s grateful of is that his cute boyfriend is finishing college too, almost a few steps from becoming a nurse, so he doesn’t have to go out of his own home to be attended. Soonyoung carefully places him in the couch of their living room, and leaves only to grab the emergency kit from the bathroom. After some grunts and whimpers of pain, Soonyoung places an ice pack over his nose, which has him hissing and retreating to try and get it out of his face.

─Jihoonie, don’t. –Soonyoung tries to stop him, caressing his cheek and burrowing his eyebrows a little, his concern successfully making Jihoon stop fighting. –You’re gonna be okay, there’s nothing broken in your face. You just hit yourself really good, so it’s going to hurt for a while and you’re gonna have some bruises. But you’ll be okay baby.

Jihoon hums in response, feeling drained because of the pain, and when S oonyoung tries to get up to clean the mess he made with the emergency kit, Jihoon grabs his wrist. The older looks at him, and he only needs a sad look from Jihoon to ask. –You’re still tired, then?

And it’s Jihoon’s turn to burrow his eyebrows, or at least he tries to, because the movement makes his whole face hurt. Soonyoung laughs then, a reaction Jihoon absolutely didn’t expected. –Don’t tell me you don’t remember? –Jihoon’s blank expression is enough of an answer for the older, so he continues. –Babe, you fell asleep at the party. _While _I was giving you a striptease, by the way. I brought you here and you didn’t even flinch, that’s how tired you were. _And_ that’s why I keep telling you to sleep at least six hours every night.

Jihoon’s face reddens, embarrassed by the memory and vaguely remembering his boyfriend and friends talking, then his boyfriend bringing him home and changing him. He groans, this time because of the humiliation, and Soonyoung laughs at him. And the sound is _so_ pretty that has him looking up to his boyfriend, admiring the big smile and closed eyes. Soonyoung looks happy, and that makes Jihoon happy as well, even if the pain is still making him want to cry.

And he just wants Soonyoung close, so he tugs at the wrist of the older, a silent demand that his boyfriend clearly understands, and Jihoon hums content when the pretty boy cuddles to his side, almost falling off from the couch, but still being careful and soft when tucking Jihoon closer to him.

─You owe me big time, Jihoonie. –Soonyoung whispers in his ear, and if it weren’t for the pain Jihoon would be down for it, but instead he whines and gets closer to his boyfriend’s body in an attempt to be completely surrounded by him.

There’s silence for an hour or so, neither of them are asleep but they’re comfortable, and Jihoon likes it. He’s almost dozing off when Soonyoung finally speaks up again. –So, what made you fall asleep? Me or the music?

Jihoon punches him in the arm, annoyed, and it only makes the older laugh harder. –Aw, come on! I deserve to know!

Jihoon’s never gonna outlive this.

▬▬▬▬▬▬

─How are you feeling, Jihoon? You sleep well?

─Jeonghan. Shut up.

─But Hoon, I’m just worried for my friend. Need help? I could sing you a lullaby? –Soonyoung shoots a glare to the older through the room, but Yoon Jeonghan ignores him.

─Keep it up and you’re gonna regret it. –Jihoon doesn’t even looks up from his pizza slice, munching small bites to avoid the daggers of pain that big movements bring.

─I know several. How about “Woman Lik–? –A slice of pizza flies through the room and falls in Jeonghan’s face, successfully shutting him up. The other eleven friends laugh, and Jihoon would honestly too if it didn’t hurt. Instead, Soonyoung simply shrugs when Jeonghan finally takes the food off his face.

─He warned you.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just one (1) dumbass that could actually fall asleep listening to "Woman Like Me", and that's me. I was in a bus and fell asleep for like a second, but it was funny as hell and I immediately got inspired for this fic and since college is taking what's left of me and I just want to finish this last semester, I decided to use that for the story but I'm lonely as hell so I'd thought "what would happen if I had a boyfriend/girlfriend to take care of me?" and this was born. So, enjoy!
> 
> For real, I'm tired hahaha


End file.
